Tienes un MagicMail
by PerlaNegra
Summary: El profesor Malfoy ha descubierto lo que es el Slash y decide que no será el único sufriendo de semejante conocimiento. Oneshot escrito para el concurso del Foro Drarry :3 SLASH, obviamente.


**Título:** Tienes un Magic-Mail

**Autor:** Perla Negra

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Jotaká

**Género:** Ehm... ¿humor?

**Clasificación:** R

**Nota:** Escrito para el concurso de Apertura del **foro Drarry**, donde se solicitaba que se cubriera la siguiente trama: _Draco navega por Internet y encuentra páginas sobre él y Harry. Tras divertirse un rato leyendo, decide escribir un Drarry._

El concurso todavía no termina, pero de cualquier manera no creo que este oneshot sea el ganador, hay como tres mucho mejores que el mío xD. Es increíble la cantidad de oneshots buenos y variados que surgieron con lo que aparentemente sería la misma trama... Suerte a todas!

* * *

**Tienes un magic-mail**

Los tres chicos de Ravenclaw, que apenas un momento antes estaban riéndose alegremente, hicieron gestos de horror cuando el siniestro profesor Malfoy se plantó a su lado para descubrir cuál era el motivo de su recién esfumada alegría.

El cristal encantado del comunicador Granger (bautizado así en honor a su creadora y cuyo nombre le daba dolor de estómago a Draco cada vez que lo oía) estaba desplegando imágenes de un supuesto Hogwarts que no era el real… y fotografías de gente con raros disfraces cuyo texto inferior indicaba que eran Potter, Granger y Weasley.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Mire, profesor —se atrevió a decir uno de los niños—. Los muggles se visten como magos y…

—¿Cómo lograron mirar eso en el comunicador? —lo interrumpió Draco—. ¡Son páginas que sólo se obtienen en las conexiones muggles!

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se miraron entre ellos con obvio gesto de culpabilidad. Draco comprendió que habían nacido los hackers entre los magos.

—Cincuenta puntos menos para su casa. Ahora, largo de aquí.

Aparentemente felices de que solo hubieran sido puntos y no detención, los chicos tomaron sus cosas y salieron pitando de la sección de los comunicadores de la biblioteca.

Mascullando juramentos, Draco se sentó ante la pantalla de cristal. Los comunicadores eran objetos mágicos basados en los computadores muggles, pero no necesitaban de una tabla con letras para funcionar. Bastaba la varita del mago y su propia destreza y habilidad.

Recordando a Granger y a toda su muggle familia, Draco pensó en utilizar el comunicador precisamente para mandarle una linda carta y decirle lo que pensaba acerca de su invento y los problemas que había traído al colegio. El Ministerio había prometido que los comunicadores sólo se conectarían entre ellos, sin interferir ni recibir señales de la Internet usada por los muggles.

Sin embargo, tres críos de Hogwarts demostraban, una vez más, que el Ministerio se equivocaba.

Draco estaba a punto de agitar la varita para desaparecer ese desagradable despliegue de locuras muggles, cuando algo llamó su atención.

_Fanfiction. Las aventuras de tus personajes favoritos escritas por fans como tú._

Draco arqueó las cejas y continuó leyendo. Debajo, estaba una lista titulada _Top Ten_. Y a continuación, títulos de historias con una pequeña descripción y nombres de personajes. Draco sonrió presuntuoso al ver el suyo repetido varias veces, pero entonces sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies cuando leyó que lo colocaban con Granger o con Potter… _¡¿Emparejados?!_

Sin titubear demasiado, optó por leer uno donde su nombre aparecía junto al de Potter. Después de todo, Granger le daba mucho más asco que el cuatro ojos.

—Quiero leer esto —le indicó al comunicador mientras tocaba con la punta de su varita uno de los títulos. Entonces apareció una enorme advertencia que ponía, en letras grandes y rojas: _Esta es una historia SLASH._

Cada vez más intrigado, Draco le ordenó al comunicador. —Explícame qué es "slash".

Obediente, el cristal le desplegó información. Draco soltó un bufido al darse cuenta que la mayoría de las páginas enlistadas pertenecían a la red muggle. Esos diablillos habían hecho un magnífico trabajo al interconectar los dos sistemas.

Eligió uno de tantos enlaces y se apoyó en la silla para leer.

Tres horas después, salió de la Biblioteca con los ojos desorbitados.

* * *

—¿Se siente bien, profesor Malfoy? —le preguntó la directora McGonagall durante la cena de esa noche. Draco estaba sentado un par de lugares después de ella y completamente sumido en el silencio, como acostumbraba.

Lo que no acostumbraba era a estar rojo como un tomate. Todos en el Gran Comedor parecían ya haber tomado nota de eso.

—Pareces sudoroso y acalorado, Draco —dijo Madame Pomfrey. Le importaba poco que Draco fuera el actual profesor de Pociones y continuaba llamándolo por su nombre de pila—. Tal vez tengas fiebre.

Draco asintió fervientemente mientras se ponía de pie. —Es cierto. Tengo fiebre y en este momento me retiro a mis aposentos. Buenas noches.

Dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta, el joven docente se dirigió a paso veloz hacia sus habitaciones, cerca de las mazmorras de Slytherin. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo a buen resguardo y cerró la puerta.

El corazón se le quería salir del pecho y no podía ni respirar. En su mente no hacía más que pensar en todo lo que había leído durante la tarde, en aquellas imágenes tan nítidas que se habían formado en su cabeza, donde él y Potter hacían todo eso que las malditas muggles chifladas escribían en sus jodidos fanfictions. Y aún peor eran los dibujos con los que a veces solían acompañar los escritos… Bien era cierto que Draco en realidad era mucho más apuesto y elegante de como se veía retratado ahí, pero el juego que le daba a la imaginación era lo que lo estaba volviendo loco, superando con creces cualquier indignación que hubiese podido sentir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin desvestirse completamente, se apoyó contra su puerta cerrada y se lamió la mano para lubricarla. No aguantaba más, estaba perdiendo la razón. Había estado completamente excitado durante toda la maldita tarde, toda la puta cena con una vara de acero entre las piernas… tenía que hacer algo, pero ya.

Tomó su pulsante erección con la mano ensalivada y procedió a acariciarse rudamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo con la boca cerrada. Apretó los ojos y en su mente vislumbró una tras otra, las escenas que había leído… Todas ellas tan reales, tan jodidamente bien escritas. Tan sensuales.

Deliciosas.

Ésa era la palabra. Potter debía ser delicioso. Follar con él _seguramente_ era delicioso. Y delicioso fue el orgasmo que sacudió a Draco en ese momento, cuando finalmente logró imaginar que su puño húmedo y apretado era ni más ni menos el culo del Niño-que-vivió, y sus propios gemidos, los del moreno.

* * *

Después de tres noches tolerando las pajas más masoquistas de su vida, Draco determinó que era suficiente. Si iba a sufrir, no lo haría solo.

Subió a la Biblioteca cuando ya estaba cerrada. Usando su contraseña de profesor, entró y encendió uno de los comunicadores.

Tronándose los dedos, suspiró fuertemente y se preparó para dictar. —Toma nota —le dijo a la pantalla de cristal—. Título del fanfiction: _Potter ama a Draco en secreto y no es lo bastante Gryffindor para confesarlo._

Y así, Draco procedió a narrarle a la muda y mágica pantalla lo que había estado rondando por su mente durante aquellos días y que, francamente, ya lo estaba condenando a que en cualquier momento lo mandaran directo a San Mungo.

Para finalizar, le envió un mail mágico a Harry Potter, cuyo puesto en el Ministerio, justo en la misma oficina que Granger, le daba la excusa perfecta.

Le explicó a Potter que era necesario que el Ministerio tomara cartas en el asunto, ya que el artilugio de Granger era un peligro para la niñez del mundo mágico al permitirles descubrir y leer aquellas cosas; anexándole una explicación detallada de lo que era fanfiction y, por supuesto, mandándole el fic recién escrito por él.

Claro que no agregó que la historia fuera de su autoría. De hecho, se declaró desconocedor del autor de semejante perversión.

Se fue a dormir con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y una paja mucho menos masoquista que las anteriores.

* * *

Tres días después (Draco calculó: un día de shock, un día de negación, otro día de aceptación) y la respuesta estaba en su bandeja de entrada.

_Malfoy._

_He leído lo que me envías. No sé si "gracias" sea lo que quiero decirte en este momento.¿Realmente crees que el fanfiction es un peligro para la juventud de la sociedad mágica? A mí me parece sólo un inofensivo pasatiempo muggle._

_PD. ¿Estás seguro de que no conoces al autor de la historia? Revisé páginas muggles y este fic en particular no aparece en ninguna.  
_

Draco sonrió perversamente mientras dictaba su mail al comunicador.

_¿Qué te parece si te invito un trago para poder charlar con tranquilidad acerca de las repercusiones que tendrían las perversiones muggles en el mundo mágico? Esta noche, a las 8. Las Tres Escobas._

_PD. No, no conozco al autor. Te ha gustado la historia, ¿a qué sí, Potter?_

La respuesta no demoró más de media hora.

_De acuerdo, te veré en el pub. Pero que quede claro que sólo acepto por motivos profesionales. Hermione está asombrada de que hayan sido unos niños los que han roto las seguridades. Quiere que hable contigo para evitar que hagas un escándalo, como acostumbras._

_PD. No, no me gustó. ¿Estás demente, o qué? Es sólo que parece tan real, como si en vez de una muggle, lo hubiera escrito una bruja. O un mago._

Draco no pudo menos que reírse.

_Si quieren evitar escándalos, primero deberían trabajar como Merlín manda._

_PD. Entiendo tu punto, Potter. Especialmente porque el hechizo de lubricación anal que describen en el fic es real y de uso extendido entre los magos. Supongo que te sonó conocido, ¿verdad?_

Riéndose, Draco se levantó y fue a darse un baño. Le esperaba una larga noche de discusiones sobre el mundo muggle, el fanfiction y los escándalos, y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, una inesperada práctica de educación sexual.

No cabía duda: qué sacrificada era la labor docente.

**fin**


End file.
